


Гамбит адмирала Кальдмеера

by t_alba



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_alba/pseuds/t_alba
Summary: Сегодня — так же, как вчера, как позавчера, как много дней подряд — Олаф Кальдмеер обещал Ротгеру Вальдесу партию в трёхмерные шахматы.





	Гамбит адмирала Кальдмеера

В минуты слабости, подобные этой, Олаф Кальдмеер почти сожалел, что состояние здоровья позволило ему покинуть медотсек с его неуютными узкими койками, больничным запахом и страшно действующими на нервы успокаивающими композициями, день-деньской льющимися из скрытых динамиков.

Безусловно, спать в отдельной каюте (притом в кормовой части звездолёта — Кальдмеер вполне оценил любезный жест адмирала Вальдеса) было не в пример покойнее, трапезовать в столовой — намного приятнее, а проводить свободные часы, коих у адмирала цур зее нынче был преизбыток, в кают-компании — куда привлекательнее, чем пытаться не лезть на стену под бдительным присмотром докторов и медроботов. Если бы только не одно маленькое обстоятельство...

Кальдмеер вздохнул — вздох был таким же, как вчера, как позавчера, как много дней подряд — табло электронных часов показывало 1953 корабельного времени. Адмирал цур зее нажатием клавиши превратил экран монитора в зеркало, сделал своё лучшее «ледяное» лицо, встал, машинальным движением оправил одежду и вышел в коридор, ровными, размеренными, крайне неторопливыми шагами направляясь к кают-компании.

Сегодня — так же, как вчера, как позавчера, как много дней подряд — Олаф Кальдмеер обещал Ротгеру Вальдесу партию в трёхмерные шахматы.

 

Дриксенские вояки и шахматная доска — один из тех навязших в зубах стереотипов, которые целиком и полностью соответствуют истине. «Родина, честь и шахматы», — провозгласил перед смертью великий фок Ренненкампф, и Родина не забыла его слов.

Вот полководец поднимается на холм и поле грядущей битвы в его глазах становится шахматным полем; вот молодой лейтенант накануне решающего сражения пишет письмо другу, с которым играет по переписке, и дрожащей от волнения рукой выводит в конце «Kb1-c3»; вот ядро ударяет в борт, в пролом хлещут волны, а со столика с недоигранной партией в капитанской каюте сыплются вперемешку белые и чёрные фигуры; вот, наконец, дриксенский офицер во вражеском плену хладнокровно разыгрывает сам с собой шахматный этюд и благодаря мгновенному озарению находит способ бежать — все эти и многие другие многократно осмеянные, но неистребимо живучие штампы дриксенской киноиндустрии взросли не на пустом месте. Искусство отражало действительность, действительность подражала искусству, шахматы стали трёхмерными, киноленты сменились головидео, и так они гонялись друг за другом много веков, чтобы даже в эпоху межзвёздных перелётов умение играть шахматы осталось неотъемлемой чертой дриксенского офицера.

В Академию Звёздного флота Дриксен можно было поступить, зная о шахматах только название, но окончить её, не научившись играть, было невозможно. «Пешка» — первое, что слышал в свой адрес первокурсник, переступивший заветный порог и очутившийся в холле, выложенном белой и чёрной плиткой (в шахматном порядке). Далее следовали «забава полководцев», «учтивость, соединённая с беспощадностью», «самое благородное проявление интеллекта» и, разумеется «игра, развивающая стратегическое мышление» - шахматы были уважаемой старинной традицией, одной из тех, которыми так гордятся престижные учебные заведения.

Кальдмеер помнил обязательные турниры в середине — спасибо, хоть не в экзаменационную сессию! — каждого семестра, ликующие вопли «Шах и мат!» посреди ночи, когда все нормальные люди спали или учили астродинамику, и вездесущие шахматные фигуры — пластиковые, деревянные, хуже того, металлические — имевшие обыкновение обнаруживаться в самое неподходящее время в самых неподходящих местах. Чаще всего — в его кошмарных снах.

 

— Адмирал цур зее, вы пунктуальны, как всегда! — Вальдес, просияв улыбкой, поднялся ему навстречу.

Электронное табло в кают-компании «Астэры» показывало 2000 корабельного времени. «Опять не удалось опоздать», подосадовал про себя Кальдмеер, а вслух вежливо поприветствовал Бешеного и всех присутствующих. Вокруг стола, над которым уже раскинула свои поля доска для трёхмерных шахмат, немедленно образовалось пустое пространство — из уважения к партии двух адмиралов гордые марикьяре с готовностью потеснились, и даже адъютанты Кальдмеера, которых обычно палкой не отогнать было от адмирала цур зее, тихо устроились в дальнем углу. «Предатели», — мысленно укорил их адмирал цур зее и принялся расставлять фигуры.

— Я ждал этого весь день, — с чувством сказал Вальдес, — уступите мне чёрные?

— Как пожелаете, — пожал плечами адмирал цур зее и сразу вывел белого рыцаря на дополнительное поле первого уровня.

Расположил оставшиеся фигуры на базовых позициях, сел в кресло и бросил занявшему место напротив талигойцу:

— Ваш ход.

Свои ходы, даже начальные, вице-адмирал всегда обдумывал подолгу. Погрузившись в размышления, Бешеный барабанил пальцами по столу, снимал фигуры, вертел в руках, ставил обратно, тянулся за новыми... На турнирах за такое поведение дисквалифицировали, в общежитии Академии Звёздного флота Дриксен били линейкой по пальцам — очень больно. Кальдмеер и не думал делать замечания, ему нравилось смотреть на беспокойные руки Ротгера Вальдеса — живые и гибкие, сильные и красивые.

 

«Сильные и красивые» — вот что он подумал, впервые увидев «шметтерлинги», истребители Штернфлотте. Увидел и понял, что пойдёт во флот, только чтобы на них полетать, чего бы ему это ни стоило. Цена оказалась высока: отчисление с третьего курса Эйнрехтского Технологического, ссора с отцом, несколько безумных месяцев, когда он работал, как проклятый, чтобы собрать деньги на оплату первых двух семестров, а вместо сна сидел за учебниками.  
«Пешка» Олаф Кальдмеер был старше своих однокурсников, он пришёл в Академию не в игрушки играть, но, чтобы стать своим, ему пришлось играть в шахматы. Он ненавидел эту игру — скучную, ограниченную, бесконечно далёкую от реальной жизни. Чему она могла научить? Умению двигаться в трёх направлениях? Делить мир на чёрное и белое? Распоряжаться чужими жизнями, как фигурками на доске?

«Шметтерлинги» сняли с вооружения за два месяца до того, как курс Кальдмеера получил допуск к практике на настоящих истребителях. Полетать на них он так и не успел.

Потом были ещё «гайеры», «адлеры», «кондоры» — прекрасные мощные машины; ничего подобного смертоносной прелести «шметтерлингов».

 

Вальдес сделал очередной ход — достаточно заурядный — и выжидательно уставился на адмирала цур зее.

Кальдмеер для приличия помедлил — не хотел давать повода думать, будто относится к игре небрежно, хотя именно так к ней и относился. «Надо же было угодить в плен к единственному шахматному энтузиасту во всём талигойском флоте!» Кто бы мог подумать, что Бешеный Ротгер окажется страстным поклонником «забавы полководцев»?

Когда Вальдес впервые попросил о партии, взгляд у него был как у ребёнка, который просит мороженого и не уверен, купят ли. Кальдмеер не смог отказать, отчасти потому, что понимал — неслыханно мягкими условиями плена дриксенцы обязаны этому бешеному вице-адмиралу и более никому, отчасти из-за того, что ему очень приятно было исполнить просьбу такого красивого мужчины, пусть даже речь шла всего лишь о шахматах.

За свою флотскую карьеру Кальдмееру пришлось сыграть сотни партий, в конце концов, что такое ещё одна?

Но за первой партией последовала вторая, за ней другая, следующая... Бешеный был ненасытен, и любезное одолжение незаметно превратилось в ежевечернюю пытку. Адмирал цур зее вяло раздумывал, не предложить ли Вальдесу заменить шахматы дыбой или «кэналлийским сапогом». Определённо, это было бы не хуже и уж в любом случае веселее.

— Знаете, — мечтательно проговорил Вальдес, лаская пальцами чёрную турму. — Я себя чувствую как в историческом романе. Провожу вечер за шахматами с настоящим дриксенским адмиралом.

— В романе, — заметил Ледяной, — мы бы сейчас играли на мою свободу.

— Только вашу? А как насчёт свободы ваших преданных адъютантов?

— Фок Фельсенбург точно предпочёл бы сам играть на свою. Руперт — прекрасный шахматист, и я уверен, — ухватился за соломинку адмирал цур зее, — он с удовольствием с вами...

Бешеный перебил, не дослушав:

— А Канмахер?

— Канмахер играет... сносно, — признал Кальдмеер, не скрывая симпатии ко второму адъютанту.

— Нет, на свободу я с вами играть не стал бы, — Вальдес вернул заласканную турму на доску и обезоруживающе улыбнулся, — иначе мы бы уже давно расстались, и кто в таком случае составлял бы мне компанию? Да и альмиранте пришлось бы объяснять больше, чем он согласен выслушать.

Подразумевавшийся комплимент Ледяного ничуть не порадовал. Вице-адмирал Вальдес был более чем достойным соперником — в космическом пространстве. Что же касается трёх измерений шахматной доски, то достижения Бешеного на этом поприще тактичнее всего было охарактеризовать избитой фразой «не падает духом после поражений».

Правда, два раза он у Кальдмеера он всё-таки выиграл — адмирал цур зее приложил для этого немало усилий, рассчитывая, что, добившись победы, Вальдес перейдёт к более гуманным методам истязания военнопленных, но расчёты не оправдались — с Бешеным расчёты никогда не оправдываются, напомнил себе адмирал цур зее, именно поэтому он находится сейчас на талигойском корабле и играет с талигойским адмиралом в эту благословенную Зигфридом фок Ренненкампфом и проклятую Олафом Кальдмеером игру.

— Вальдес, вам не доводилось встречаться с Вернером фок Бермессером?

— С ненаглядным Вернером? А то как же, — Вальдес прижмурил глаза и стал похож на довольного кота, закогтившего мышь, — вот, помню, в бета-квадранте...

— Нет, я имею в виду — лично.

— Лично — не доводилось. 

— Очень жаль, — Ледяной говорил, не кривя душой, — вы бы с ним отлично поладили. Вернер большой любитель шахматных баталий и военно-исторических романов.

— Судя по всему, тактические решения он тоже черпает из романов, — усмехнулся Бешеный, его понимающий взгляд приглашал адмирала цур зее согласиться.

Адмирал цур зее отчаянно пытался соблюсти верность национальной солидарности, но под этим тёплым взглядом вынужден был пойти на компромисс:

— Иногда.

Вальдес засмеялся, и Кальдмеер уже не мог сдерживать улыбку. Приятно было знать, что даже в теперешнем своём незавидном положении он может заставить красивого мужчину смеяться.

Вспышка хорошего настроения угасла, как только внимание адмирала цур зее вернулось к шахматной доске. «И где, спрашивается, головная боль, когда она так нужна?»

От Бешеного эта перемена не укрылась, и, со стуком поставив пешку на доску, он предложил:

— Вам, кажется, нехорошо. Отложим до завтра?

«Да!» — мысленно воскликнул Кальдмеер, а вслух ответил:

— Я в порядке, доиграем партию.

— Прошу перемирия на сутки! — Вальдес поднял руки вверх, привлекая всеобщее внимание.

Наверное, со стороны это выглядело очень драматично, во всяком случае, младшие офицеры даже перестали делать вид, что их нисколько не интересует происходящее за шахматным столом.

— На любой угодный вам срок, — легко согласился Кальдмеер.

И когда вице-адмирал поднялся, чтобы проводить его до каюты, тоже не стал спорить. Бросив случайный взгляд назад, он увидел, как молодые люди делают снимки незаконченной шахматной партии, и ускорил шаг. «Марикьяре, пусть их. Но Канмахер! Вот уж от своего адъютанта я такого не ожидал. Кто-то явно не знает, чем себя занять». Остановившись, Кальдмеер обернулся и взглянул на трёхуровневую доску ещё раз, уже внимательнее. Вальдес проследил за его взглядом и воодушевлённо заметил:

— Может, благодаря вам и в талигойском флоте приобщатся к «забаве полководцев».

— Создатель упаси!

— Простите?

— Вальдес, — вздохнул Кальдмеер в который раз за вечер. — С моей стороны было бы крайне лицемерно заявлять, что я питаю к Талигу и особенно к талигойскому флоту какие бы то ни было тёплые чувства. Но, поверьте, я не настолько их ненавижу, чтобы желать вам такой судьбы.

Посмотрел на растерянное лицо вице-адмирала и добавил:

— Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, адмирал цур зее, — отозвался Вальдес и ушёл.

Кальдмеер смотрел на его удаляющуюся фигуру и откровенно досадовал на то, что этот красивый и обаятельный мужчина так расстроился из-за какой-то дурацкой игры. Впрочем, нет худа без добра: если бы не раздражающее пристрастие к шахматам, Вальдес был бы даже слишком привлекателен.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Ледяной принялся в задумчивости расхаживать по каюте, но она была слишком мала для всего, о чём требовалось поразмыслить, и, вернув монитор в рабочее состояние, он набрал код вызов адъютанта Канмахер. 

— Канмахер на связи, — выпалила Йозефина, едва на экране высветилось её открытое честное лицо.

— Лейтенант, вышлите мне, пожалуйста снимки нашей с вице-адмиралом партии.

— Сегодняшней? 

— Есть и другие? — спросил Кальдмеер, тут же об этом пожалев.

Молодая женщина покраснела, и Ледяной решил не вдаваться в подробности.

— Сегодняшних будет достаточно. Спасибо, лейтенант. Конец связи.

Снимки были хороши — не просто красивые картинки для личной страницы в сети, а чёткие изображения, позволяющие оценить диспозицию на доске со всех сторон, включая вид сверху. Лейтенант Йозефина Канмахер была аккуратна даже в мелочах, исполнительна, сообразительна и отличалась тем тихим упорным мужеством, которое начинаешь ценить, навидавшись разрушительных последствий безрассудной отваги. А ещё совсем недавно Йозефина Канмахер была протеже шаутбенахта фок Шнееталя. «Значит, теперь она моя протеже. Если, конечно, у меня будет возможность хоть что-то для неё сделать.»

Последний, поспешный ход Вальдеса был, мягко говоря, странным, а прямо говоря, идиотским настолько, что даже на неловкую попытку жульничества не тянул — вице-адмирал ничего этим не выигрывал, если не считать выигрышем тот факт, что ситуация на доске стала интригующе интересной. Правда, интерес Олафа Кальдмеера не имел к шахматам почти никакого отношения, но ему с трудом удалось подавить желание зайти к Ротгеру Вальдесу и рассказать, что в общежитии Академии Штернфлотте тех, кто прыгал пешками с первого уровня сразу на третий, просто и без затей спускали с лестницы.

 

В 1948 корабельного времени адмирал цур зее уже был в кают-компании; доска и фигуры на ней со вчерашнего вечера остались нетронутыми, даже робот-уборщик обошёл их стороной.

Вальдес явился, когда часы показывали 2011.

— Я опоздал, я виноват, адмирал цур зее, как радостно вас видеть!

— Что-то случилось?

— Вы не прочитали моё сообщение, — утвердительно сказал Бешеный. — Вот и хорошо. Не читайте его ни в коем случае, сразу удалите. Впрочем, нет... 

Вице-адмирал нажал кнопку наручного коммуникатора.

— Связь на связи.

— Салют, Рикарда. Я тут минут пятнадцать назад отправил письмо нашему гостю из Дриксен, сделай одолжение, удали его из сети полностью, окончательно и бесповоротно.

— Какой вы сегодня загадочный, альмиранте.

— Какая ты сегодня разговорчивая, Рикарда.

— Намёк понят... готово.

— Вот теперь мне действительно любопытно, — заметил Кальдмеер.

— Отбой. Ничего любопытного, уверяю.

— Что-то вы слишком пылко уверяете.

— Ничего не могу с этим поделать, — Вальдес обезоруживающе улыбнулся, — это всё моя горячая кровь, доставшаяся от не менее горячих кэналлийских предков. Вы не помните, чей сейчас ход?

— Ваш.

Это было неправдой, но Бешеный тоже был не вполне честен с партнёром по игре — если, конечно, Кальдмеер сделал правильные выводы из своих случайных наблюдений. 

— Как вы увлеклись шахматами? Насколько я знаю, в Талигойской системе это не самое популярное хобби.

— Даже не знаю, — протянул Вальдес, гипнотизируя взглядом чёрного ферзя, — всё случилось как-то само собой. А вы?

— У меня не было выбора.

Вице-адмирал перевёл взгляд с доски на собеседника, ожидая продолжения, но Ледяной предпочёл проигнорировать немой вопрос, и Вальдесу пришлось сделать ход — весьма удачный, в других обстоятельствах Кальдмеер бы мысленно ему поаплодировал, всё-таки ежевечерние баталии не прошли для Кэналлийца даром.

Но эту партию уже ничто не могло спасти, и адмирал цур зее сосредоточился на разыгрывании собственного гамбита. Глядя Вальдесу в глаза, Кальдмеер твёрдой рукой перенёс белую турму со второго дополнительного поля в самый центр третьего — «командной высоты», почти чувствуя, как ожгла пальцы стальная линейка.

— Быстро вы, — пробормотал Бешеный.

— Осталось не так много вариантов, — небрежно обронил адмирал цур зее, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией противника.

На самом деле вариант был только один — сбросить с доски безобразие, в которое превратилась не так давно вполне приличная, хоть и ничем не примечательная партия.

Ледяной Олаф и не помнил, когда в последний раз ему было так весело.

— Вальдес, позволите подсказку?

— Пощадите моё самолюбие!

— Я хотел поберечь ваше время.

— На то, чтобы сыграть с вами в шахматы, время у меня всегда найдётся, — упрямо сказал Вальдес, тряхнув головой.

Волосы у него были не по-уставному длинные, чуть вьющиеся. «В шлеме, наверное, мешаются», — подумал Кальдмеер, любуясь рассыпавшимися по плечам тёмными прядями.

Бешеный хмуро рассматривал доску — каждое поле поочерёдно. Адмирал цур зее очень ему сочувствовал, но не мог перестать улыбаться. В голову пришла мысль, догадается ли кто-нибудь из молодёжи запечатлеть на карту памяти не шахматную партию, а самого вице-адмирала. Тому так шло выражение упорного сосредоточения на лице...

Вальдес перехватил его взгляд и заулыбался в ответ, тёмные глаза сияли предвкушением, будто Бешеный ждал, что противник вот-вот поделится с ним потрясающей шуткой.

Это и вправду было смешно — Кальдмеер никогда не думал, что, сидя за шахматной доской, можно чувствовать себя таким счастливым. Кто бы угадал, от чего готов растаять Ледяной Олаф.

Он вздрогнул, когда рядом отнюдь не вежливо закашлялись; Вальдес тоже.

— Простите, — хрипло сказал Руперт, у которого, похоже, дыхание перехватило от шока.

Кальдмеер его прекрасно понимал — от того, что творилось сейчас на шахматных полях, встал бы ком в горле и у самого сурового офицера Штернфлотте.

— Простите, мой адмирал, но вы, кажется... ошиблись?

Фок Фельсенбург указал на стоявшую на «командной высоте» белую турму так осторожно, словно она кусалась.

— Так же не ходят.

Голос лейтенанта звучал почти жалобно. Ну ещё бы, адмирал цур зее дриксенского флота поставил пластиковую фигурку не на тот квадратик. Какой позор.

— В самом деле, — спокойно отозвался Кальдмеер, подавив неуместную вспышку раздражения.

Руперт был не виноват в том, что он честный парень и отличный шахматист, способный за минуту распутать то, что два адмирала запутывали не один час.

— И у вас нарушена последовательность ходов!

В словах лейтенанта звучал священный ужас.

Вальдес непонимающе оглядывал чёрные и белые фигуры на чёрно-белых полях.

— А эта чёрная пешка...

— Руперт, хватит, — остановил его Кальдмеер, но слишком поздно.

Оторвав взгляд от чёрно-белой ряби, Вальдес мельком посмотрел на лейтенанта и прямо — на адмирала цур зее.

Понял.

И сбросил со стола разлапистую, неуклюжую доску для трёхмерных шахмат.

Доска упала с грохотом, лёгкие фигурки простучали по полу быстро и часто, а потом в кают-компании стало тихо.

— Спасибо за разъяснения, Фельсенбург, — сказал Вальдес и добавил, не скрывая злости: — Спасибо за игру, Кальдмеер.

 

Адмирал цур зее с самого начала рассчитывал, что в конце концов Бешеный всё поймёт, они вместе посмеются, и тогда он задаст Вальдесу мучающий его с недавних пор вопрос.

«Но с Бешеным расчёты никогда не оправдываются, — напомнил себе Кальдмеер в очередной раз. — Кошки бы задрали этого Кэналлийца!» 

Кальдмеер жаждал победить его в битве при Хексберг, и от горечи поражения, не обнаруживаемой медицинскими сканерами, до сих пор болело внутри.

Но к своему удивлению, глядя на Вальдеса или думая о нём, Кальдмеер не чувствовал в себе желания отомстить. И, уж конечно, не хотел обидеть.

 

— Вальдес! — окликнул адмирал цур зее.

Кэналлиец ускорил шаг.

— Вальдес. Если вы думаете, что я за вами не побегу, вы ошибаетесь.

Бешеный, видимо, представив себе эту картину, остановился так резко, что Кальдмеер едва не налетел на него, и обернулся. Они стояли в широком и длинном коридоре жилой палубы нос к носу.

— Адмирал цур зее, — процедил Вальдес, — кажется, на сегодня я уже достаточно вас развлёк.

— Ещё нет.

На мгновение Кальдмееру показалось, что Бешеный его ударит — таким сильным чувством осветились черты Кэналлийца.

— Да чтоб вас кошки задрали!

Ледяной дал ему с полминуты перевести дух.

— Теперь вы со мной поговорите?

— Теперь... о чём?

Кальдмеер выразительно огляделся.

— Мы можем побеседовать в каком-нибудь более подходящем месте?

Вальдес выдохнул.

— Хотите добить меня без свидетелей?

— Простите?

Талигойский вице-адмирал отступил в сторону, предлагая гостю первому войти в каюту. Улыбался он скорее криво, чем радушно.

— Морально я практически труп.

 

— Вальдес, — начал адмирал цур зее, но Бешеный поднял руку, останавливая его.

— Давайте я скажу, и покончим с этим. Да, я дурак, который ничего не смыслит в шахматах, и дважды дурак, потому что полагал, что вы не заметите, — Вальдес мотнул головой. — Трижды дурак, потому что предложил вам играть, я понимаю, это не ваш уровень, вам со мной скучно.

— Вальдес.

— Четырежды, — без жалости к себе продолжал Бешеный, — потому что не думал, что вы будете над этим смеяться. Что такой человек как вы... Впрочем, я получил по заслугам.

Кальдмеера немало ошеломила эта пылкая исповедь.

— Вальдес, — сказал он с неожиданной для себя мягкостью, — если бы на Кэналлоа выращивали виноград так, как вы играете в шахматы, кэналлийцы поголовно были бы трезвенниками. Но скучно мне с вами не было ни минуты. 

— Что ж, адмирал цур зее, вы вывели меня на чистую воду, — с горечью отозвался Кэналлиец. — А теперь не будете ли вы столь любезны удалиться, дабы я мог зализать раны, нанесённые моему самолюбию? 

— Не буду, — в настоящий момент Кальдмеер не видел ни одной причины быть любезным. 

— Желаете в полной мере насладиться моим провалом? Надеюсь, вам хотя бы было весело морочить мне голову.

«Да», — чуть не признался Ледяной, да, ему было очень весело, но вместо этого спросил:

— А вам?

— Что?

— Вам было весело морочить мне голову? Хорошо провели время, изображая заядлого шахматиста?

— Просто отлично.

Вальдес смотрел с вызовом, на его скулах теплился румянец.

Кальдмеер не собирался отступать.

— И зачем вам это было нужно?

— Разве мне не могло понравиться?

Ледяной даже поморщился от столь очевидной лжи.

— Вам не нравятся шахматы, Вальдес. Вы едва помните, как фигуры ходят.

— К кошкам. Ваши. Шахматы.

Никогда ещё Бешеный Ротгер не казался Кальдмееру таким красивым. Не подозревая об этом, Вальдес продолжал с той же страстью:

— Я дышать забываю, когда вижу вашу улыбку. А вас волнует только, как сделать хороший ход!

Ледяной почувствовал себя странно, примерно как в невесомости. Но как действовать в невесомости, он знал, а в этой ситуации искать опору приходилось наугад. 

— Знаю, шахматы много для вас значат. Сколько партий мне нужно сыграть, чтобы получить хотя бы половину того внимания, которое вы уделяете фигурам на доске? Адмирал цур зее, клянусь, вам не придётся об этом жалеть!

— С чего вы взяли эту чушь?

Увидев, как Вальдес изменился в лице, Кальдмеер мысленно обругал себя и уточнил:

— Про шахматы. То, что они для меня, по вашему мнению, значат.

— Я наслышан о традициях дриксенского флота, — Кэналлиец выглядел едва ли не оскорблённым. — И Руперт рассказывал, что на последнем курсе обучения вы завоевали шахматный кубок Академии Штернфлотте.

Ледяной Олаф закрыл глаза.

— Тридцать лет.

Открыл.

Устало пояснил в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Вальдеса:

— Эта история случилась тридцать лет назад, и тридцать лет я не могу от неё отвязаться.

 

Он и в самом деле выиграл турнир Академии, один-единственный раз, зато на последнем курсе, что, конечно, придало победе большую значимость — Олаф Кальдмеер выпустился с лейтенантскими нашивками, красным дипломом, отличными рекомендациями преподавателей и шахматным кубком, который в глазах сослуживцев затмевал всё ранее перечисленное. 

Как ни неприятно было признавать, этот кубок сыграл большую роль в карьере Кальдмеера в самом её начале: обеспечил ему уважение сверстников, расположение старших офицеров и предопределил дальнейший жизненный путь — Кальдмеер намеревался связать свою судьбу с инженерным корпусом, но кто-то наверху решил, что нельзя упускать такой стратегический талант, и лейтенант Кальдмеер пошёл по командной линии, ещё не зная, как далеко зайдёт.

Так нередко бывает в жизни: побеждает не сильнейший, а тот, кто остался, когда сильнейшие ушли.

Двое лучших шахматистов потока отчислились незадолго до выпуска, чтобы играть в шахматы как профи, третий, Вернер фок Бермессер, аккурат перед турниром подхватил новёхонький, только что из бордонской лаборатории, грипп, а у Адольфа фок Шнееталя, уровень игры которого напрямую зависел от настроения, выдался плохой день. 

 

— Адольф тогда поссорился с невестой, слил первую же партию за пятнадцать минут и убежал мириться. Вернер героически явился весь зелёный, чуть с ног не валился и, разумеется, продул.

— Вам?

— Нет, мы с ним тогда не играли. Но все знали, что Вернер — главный претендент на победу, и, по справедливости, кубок должен был достаться ему. Если бы не болезнь... — Кальдмеер пожал плечами.

— А достался вам.

— Видит Создатель, я этого не хотел. А Вернер мне этого так никогда и не простил.

— Так, значит, вы не любите шахматы, — задумчиво подытожил Вальдес.

— Мягко говоря.

— Тогда почему соглашались со мной играть? Столько раз...

Кальдмеер помнил, какой взгляд был у Бешеного, когда тот впервые попросил о партии.

Видел, какой взгляд был у него сейчас.

— Хотел сделать вам приятное.

Вальдес спрятал лицо в ладонях, плечи у него затряслись. Кальдмеер, вытерпев секунд пять, не больше, засмеялся сам, и тогда Бешеный, отняв руки от лица, перестал сдерживаться.

 

— Но тогда у меня возникает проблема, — сказал Вальдес, отсмеявшись. — Если забыть про шахматы, под каким предлогом я смогу проводить с вами вечера?

— Есть много вариантов, — заметил Кальдмеер. — Например, мы могли бы выпить.

— Выпить?

— Для начала, — уточнил Ледяной и по лицу Бешеного понял, что тот, как и он сам, думает о том, каким может быть продолжение.

Судя по тому, что думали они явно об одном и том же, продолжение обещало быть отличным.


End file.
